


Words to Feelings

by iatethelastofthecorn



Series: Slice of Life: big of heart, dumb of ass [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Saying I Love You, himbo supreme and tiny goth twink, made up video games, post promare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: So they hang out and they like each other but it is nice to hear it
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Slice of Life: big of heart, dumb of ass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Words to Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to add some tags about trans cause im a trans author and im of the mind lio is a nb twink and galo is trans as hell. It doesnt come up like at all in this but just so you know ✌

So maybe he started to spend more time at Galo's studio than at the compound with the other burnish or bunks at the fire department. 

It wasn't a big deal.

And besides that, Lio LIKED spending time with Galo. The other man had an energy, and earnestness mixed with just the right amount of loud and boisterous flair that was hard to not be drawn too. His opinions on film may be questionable but he was always open. Always willing to hear what Lio had to say. 

Galo did on occasion still play the "I don't think" card when he continued to rush into collapsing buildings just to get the last two people out. 

Meis pointed out Lio wasn't much better, which had gotten him thoroughly fluffed with a nearby throw pillow from the donations bin.

Galo liked him too, if the way he would drift to his orbit between projects or invite him over or spark up conversations about anything and everything with him.

So when they finally said the words, it wasn't so much a shock or a surprise but a matter of confirming what they both already knew.

It was their third boss on the game, both forced into taking a day off and sitting on the floor of Galo's quarters. They passed the controllers back and forth between deaths, and this boss had admittedly taken them around 4 hours to figure out the logic behind it and get it through. 

Galo let out a loud whoop and wrapped his arm around Lio and pulled him hard into his side, "FUCKING FINALLY! You did it! God I was going to lose my MIND if I had to attempt this thing again but you did the BOOM and GAH and hit the thing got the sequence…" 

Lio laughed into Galo's shoulder before pushing off, "God I KNOW how were we supposed to have figured out the jump cross was even relevant for this guy! We got that move like in the demo section!"

Galo's body following Lio's til he buried his face in blonde hair, "ugh, its fine its fine dude we got this, okay," and instead of drawing back he tilted his head towards where they had paused the victory cut scene, "okay, press play let's see whats next"

Lio let out a hum and pressed X, shifting his arm onto Galo's thigh, to get comfortable.

Annoying dude bro from the in game floating radio chatters on to the hero and gives directions, saying something along the lines of "now hurry up, miss you man, no homo"

Both Galo and Lio laugh at that, the smaller man surprised a bit. 

"Its weird, you seem the type but I dont think Ive ever heard you say anything like that."

"What that I miss my friends? I see you all every day!"

"No ding dong, the no homo bit"

"Oh! Ha ya no cause that's stupid. People should be able to say how they feel. Besides, pro homo dude."

Lio nudged him in the side at that, "God you are so corny"

"Ya but you love me!" Galo grins sitting up straight before leaning back against the couch, one arm extended behind Lio who merely felt his face go red even as he said it. 

"Yeah yeah, I love you, you love me, power of love saved the world," he coughs a bit even as Galo's face beams as though competing with the sun. 

This kind of life was nice, the kind of thing Lio would burn a thousand times to know could exist. 

"Do you think we go left or right? I don't remember if guide said anything helpful."


End file.
